Ranges of factors affecting (H plus) concentrations in plagues are to be determined before and after in vivo sugar exposure. Samples will be assayed for individual acids as well as for pH, buffer capacity and buffering species of potential interest. Plaques tested will include those deposited with the subjects normal oral hygiene practices and those deposited for specific periods at the same intra-oral sites.